erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ionadai Comhairle
Ionadai Riaeltor Comhairle is the former Governor of the Mhathair System colony, former Combine Ambassador, and former Court Councillor. Once a high profile politician, Ionadai was disgraced following his cousin's terror attack on Ardor, and removed from Athrugadhi politics. He then decided to pursue his alternate career path, using his exemplary hunting and tracking skills to use: bounty hunting. Ionadai is (in)famous for several high end events. First of them being his personal regicide of King Harold Uril in the Ariilythian Civil War, shooting the barbaric monarch in the back of the head and (ironically) through the eye. Secondly; his near betrayal of the The Mahtiid, which he near about sold out to Uhlek. A scheme that Ionadai insists was done in order to guarantee the safety of the space station's residents. Be that or not, it was the shining reason Emperor Vaughan, years later, barred Ionadai (who was lucky not to just be executed) from any further hand in Athrugadh's political scene - for the new Emperor does not forgive nor forget, and neither does Ionadai. Background Governor Ionadai Comhairle, aged 48, is the former Governor of Asgilath and the former Ambassador of Ariilyth in the Combine. Prior to becoming the Ariilythian Combine Ambassador, he used to one of Ariilyth's Councillors however he was chosen by Aodhain himself for the role of Ariilyth's Combine representative. As ambassador, Comhairle at first possessed a calm and relaxed attitude to most issues. Not often bursting out like his former colleague, Donelly. He would often approach matters professionally. However as time went on he became progressively more aggressive. Ionadai's role as ambassador came to risk after an outburst he had at a Combine dinner in the UAAA. Ionadai began to grow more hostile, until he eventually threatened the SR2 Mahtiid, losing him his job. Now he serves only as the Governor of the Athrugadhi colony: The Mhathair Systems. Role in Aodhain's Rebellion During Aodhain's rebellion, Ionadai was a court councillor to Harold, but murdered the genocidal king by shooting him clean through the skull and out his left eye. His motivation for regicide here has never been made clear, but he himself would say he did it out of purely moral reasons. It was soon after the act that he discovered Harold's steward who took charge to be a puppet of Lochlainn, and unwilling to allow his cousin that power, conspired with Aodhain against him, feeding him information including what would lead to the infamous Reddening of Goldwing. Exile After his cousin Lochlainn was struck from all records by Emperor Vaughan, Ionadai was removed from Athrugadhi politics by him (though more because he was deemed incompetent than for his familial connection to Loch.) His family vault was cleared out, and the Comhairles remaining in Athrugadh went bankrupt. Thus a somewhat matured and braver Ionadai - actually being a skilled hunter and tracker - resorted to bounty hunting to return at least some of their fortune. He usually spends his time looking for jobs while perpetually drunk and raving about... well, take a guess. Views on Augmentation Ionadai was travelling near the border to the wildlands. When a skirmish of wild-folk attacked him and his party, he escaped with his life but not with his left eye. However he was able to obtain a new robotic eye to compensate. Although due to the technology at the time, the eye was not at the standards of the augmentations capable today and Ionadai refused to go through the process again. Needless to say he wasn't overly fond of getting himself augmented, however recently he built up the courage to get himself a proper eye augmentation. He realised that augmentation is not as bad as he thought and proceeded to augment himself further. Now he revels in his newly found self. Personality Ionadai mostly tries to solve issues with diplomacy first and violence second, though he is very obnoxious and can boil easily. He may react in a loud manner depending on the heat of his anger. When furious enough, he can be hot headed to the point where few are capable of calming him down. Although, this is very rare now because since losing his role as ambassador (and now everything else), he has adapted himself to keep a more level head when in the company of people who he feels beneath. He is often the first to criticise "barbaric" suggestions, actions, political systems, nations, etc. He especially hates Communism and the Alkarzi, and is very prone to starting long-winded rants. He was a bit of a coward once, too. However, facing his fear of augmentation gave him a boost of courage, which slowly began to grow as he found himself undertaking more daring feats. Now, he's at least brave enough to enter the merc business. He is also not very forgiving and may hold a grudge for a long period of time. Despite being a total twat, Ionadai, surprisingly enough, does have a semblance of morality. Though, it shines few enough times. Family Ionadai is the son of Ayamonn and Brighid Comhairle and elder brother to Moina Comhairle. He has many uncles and aunts on his mother's side, and a few on his father's side, and is the cousin of six. He mainly gets along quite well with his family save his eldest cousin, Lochlainn Comhairle, a fellow politician. Ionadai absolutely loathes Lochlainn, mostly due to his cousin's bullying of him since boyhood. Trivia *He is a vegetarian. *He is left handed. *He has a habit of saying "barbaric" and "barbarian". However, he does not notice this. Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Rebels Category:Cyborgs Category:Comhairle Family Category:Reachmen Category:Nobility Category:Athrugadhi Category:Normal Category:Skolr's characters Category:Classic Altachtics Category:Status: Deceased